


bubbles

by barryolivers



Series: 40ish tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubbles. Bubbles were everywhere.</p><p>(aka Barry and Oliver sharing a bath. Kinda.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubbles

Bubbles. Bubbles were everywhere. If Oliver hadn't known Barry was running water, he'd had thought someone had foamed gunned his bathroom. 

"It went wrong? Please don't kill me for messing up your bathroom." 

Oliver smiled at Barry's worried voice, scoffing softly. "It's fine."

There was a huff of relief. "Oh good, because I was thinking about speeding out the window and getting Cisco to release Bubble Buster from the cortex."

Oliver laughed, shaking his head. "I think that would've killed the mood."

Barry's head popped up from behind the bubble tower. "What mood--" His question was cut off as Oliver took off his shirt. 

"The one where I was planning to join you."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short !! [ tumblr. (prompt me lol) ](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
